When the clock strikes twelve
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sasuke has been in a terrible accident...all of a sudden an angel appears and makes a deal with him...he needs to pursuade her to bring him back to earth...one shot


When the clock strikes 12

It's over. He ruined his life and everyone else's life. He crashed his car for going 50 miles an hour over the speed limit at exactly 10 pm. There was no turning back now. He screwed up everything and the only thing he could think of doing is drive off and never look back again. His friends, his family…..his girlfriend…..gone….he betrayed them all.

"Sasuke….."A voice came and he turned around to find himself in total darkness. Right there in front of him was a figure. She has long blonde hair touching the back of her knees and she was wearing a white gown.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What am I doing here?"

"I am your guardian angel, Sasuke…" She said lightly. "….my name is Hikaru…"

"Can you help me get out of here?" Sasuke asked and Hikaru shook her head. "Why not? Tell me where I am…"

"You're dead, Sasuke…" She said. "…. I am here to take you away…"

"No…" Sasuke said. "…. I'm not dead…..it's…..it's impossible…."

"Your car blew up when you crashed into the tree…." She said. "…..your life ended in misery…you were mad and sad that you could never see their faces again because you were afraid that they wouldn't accept your apology." She explained.

"Apology…." He said. "….what apology? I didn't do anything wrong…" Sasuke said. "…..let me live damn it…. I'm too young to die…. I'm 17 years old…. I'm still in high school….. I didn't know what I did to deserve all this."

"Actually…" She said. "…..you're not dead….yet…..after the accident you have two hours to convince me to let you go back into your body and live a normal life or you will disappear forever…..you have until the clock strikes 12."

"What accident?" He asked. He doesn't remember one thing that just happened. "I don't remember any accidents."

She changed it to the scene where he saw his car being smashed into a tree. "My car…" Sasuke said running towards the broken vehicle. He stopped when he saw a burst of flames in his face. His car blew up right in front of his face and he saw it all.

There he is….on the ground bleeding and not breathing. He had severe burns on at least 55 of his body. "What happened?" He asked as he saw an ambulance stop in front of him and he watched them as they rushed a gurney out of the car. Sasuke ran after a doctor that's helping with the gurney. "Hey what's going on?" He asked but he didn't get an answer. They were ignoring his like he's not there. "Hey…" He said as they rushed his body into the car and drove off. Hikaru reappeared in front of his face. "What's going on?" He asked. "Why can't they hear me?"

"Because right now…" She said. "….you're only a spirit. They can't see or hear you…." She said and his eyes widen. This was not happening. They can't see him or hear him….

"Please….." He begged. "…. I want to live…. I can't die now…..can you think of something?" He asked.

"Okay…" She nodded. "…..but first we will start the good side of your life and the bad side that made you mad and drive off like you did." She said before she changed the scene again.

--

"_No…." Sakura said. They were thirteen at that time and that's when boys are trying to force her to go out with them but she kept saying no but they didn't stop until they saw someone's arm grabbing onto the guys arm and twisting it._

"_I think she said no…." Sasuke said keeping a firm grip on his arm as it ached painfully._

"_Hey…." A boy said in a cocky way. "….this is none of your business, Uchiha..so why don't you just get your hands off him and leave us the hell alone?" He said and Sasuke just laughed. "What's so funny?" He said._

"_You guys are pathetic….." He said and they started getting angry. "…..you guys seem so desperate to have a girlfriend it's pathetic…." He said as the guy managed to pull his arm out of his grasp and they all went after him. Sasuke caught the incoming punch and flipped him. He punched the other guy in his face and then the last one was so scared he ran away._

"_You okay?" Sasuke walked up to her and she was covering her face until it was over but she doesn't know that yet. He grabbed her hands and moved them away from her face. "Are you okay?" He asked again and then she threw herself in his arms. This was Sasuke Uchiha….the guy that she was so in love with for a very long time. Before he would just call her annoying and walk away but this is the same Sasuke that saved her again._

"_Oh god Sasuke…." She cried. "…. I was so scared." She jumped into his arms and buried her face in his chest and Sasuke swore he felt something._

"_Sakura…." He said and she looked up at him. "…..will you….willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked and she made a face. She didn't hear one word he just said. He took deep breaths and looked at her again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly._

_She smiled and nodded._

_--_

"That was the first time I ever asked Sakura out…." Sasuke said. "….. I was so embarrassed." Hikaru smiled before she changed the scene.

--

"_Happy birthday, Sasuke…." All his friends and family popped out of their hiding place after he turned on the light._

_Naruto went up to him and rubbed frosting on his left cheek and then ran away. 'Why am I even friends with that dobe? I'm going to kill him after this.' He thought as Sakura jumped on him from behind and kissed his cheek that has frosting on it._

"_Happy 15__th__ birthday, Sasuke…." She said rubbing her cheek on the frosting part of his. He smiled and turned his head to kiss her. She smiled as everyone around them laughed and clapped._

_--_

"Damn that Dobe…." Sasuke said. He was so mad that Naruto smashed the frosting into his face. "…..he smashed frosting into my face…. I wish I could forget that part…." He said.

Not knowing what to say Hikaru changed it to the next scene.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked and Hikaru appeared next to him.

"Your room…." She said and his bed was covered in red rose petals. He was confused. When was this day? "….it's yours and Sakura's four year anniversary." She said.

"Yeah…. I can see that…" Sasuke said. "….but why are there rose petals on my bed?" He asked just when the door was kicked opened and Sasuke got scared and then he looked closer and then his eyes widen. _'I remember now….we were….'_

_--_

_Sasuke kicked the door while making out with Sakura. Now they're 17….they've been together for four years now and they were just about to celebrate it. There were rose petals on the bed. Since his parents isn't going to come home until late Sasuke just thought that they could be alone….in his room…..with the door locked……and rose petals…..on his bed._

"_I can't breathe…." Sakura said between kisses but Sasuke kept kissing her. He squeezed her ass and she jerked a little._

"_You're going to have to deal with it….." He said laying her down on the rose covered bed. He climbed over her and began kissing her neck. His hands were under her shirt giving her shivers down her spine._

_She slipped her hands under his shirt about to pull it over his head but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand and went close to her ear. "Patience is a virtue…Sakura…Chan…." He bit her ear lobe while he dragged his other hand up her stomach and under her bra._

"_Sasuke, you always say that…." She whined. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and went back down to kiss her on the mouth. He pulled her shirt up and over her head until she was bare except for her bra and panties then he leaned down and kissed her again._

_She hooked her fingers in his pants and began pushing them down. She smiled at him evilly and then she flipped him over so she was on top of him. They were both in their underwear. Sasuke held onto her hips and pulled himself up so he could kiss her again._

_Sakura dug her slender fingers in his hair and moaned as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Then all of a sudden Sakura felt her bra go loose. She broke the kiss and saw that her bra was halfway off. "You sneaky bastard…" She whispered before he claimed her lips again. The passion between their legs was screaming and they could no longer take it anymore._

_Sakura got off him and they took off the rest of their clothing as the petals from the bed were either on the floor or stuck to their skin from the thick layers of sweat. Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and climbed above her and grind his hip against hers as she moaned…._

_--_

"Wait a….second…." Sasuke said. He was so embarrassed he couldn't believe that they were…. "…..you angels were watching me making love to my girlfriend….you were watching 'my' sex life?" He asked and she nodded.

"You only did it twice…." She said.

"You were watching us the second time too?" He covered his face in embarrassment. They were watching every second of his life……and his 'personal' life.

"Each angel is assigned to one person…." She said. "…..in this case I'm your angel…not once have one human persuaded me to keep them alive."

"You were watching me since I was born?" He asked and she nodded. "I remember all those stuff already….." She looked at him.

Hikaru changed the scene.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he found himself standing in his bathroom. "What am I doing here?" He asked until he heard a pounding on the door and noticed that it was his voice.

--

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said pounding on the door and he could hear her crying on the other side. "…..Sakura open the door…..what's wrong?" He asked. She was crying and he wanted her to come out and tell him what happened. "…..Sakura…." _

_In the bathroom Sakura was sitting on the toilet crying with the pregnancy test close to her heart. It's true, she checked three times and they all said the same. 17 year old Sakura is pregnant. "I'm going to have to tell him…" She said to herself. "…..that I'm pregnant…."_

_Sasuke was still knocking on the door….he was so worried that something bad happened to her. Sakura looked into the mirror and wiped her tears away. Smiling she opened the door and hugged him tightly._

_--_

Sasuke stood there with his right eye twitching and he swears to god he was going to die. His girlfriend is pregnant. '_She told me she was sick._' "She's pregnant?" Sasuke asked.

"That's what it looks like…." Hikaru said. "…..she was fertile on the second time." She said and Sasuke's mouth hung open. He was in complete and utter shock.

"Thanks for telling me now….." He said. "….maybe if I had known…"

"You couldn't talk or see me even if you wanted too anyway…." She said. "…..you'd have to be at least half dead for you to see me like now….and you weren't using a condom anyway…" She said. "…..you should love her for her and don't leave her because she's pregnant…..you know….you don't know what you've got until they're gone and out of your life forever….Sakura is such a beautiful girl…"

"I didn't say I was going to leave her…." Sasuke said getting a little frustrated. "…..why didn't she tell me?"

"Well usually most men leave their girlfriend when they find out that their girlfriends are pregnant…" She said.

"Well I'm not one of them…." He said.

"Does she know that?" Hikaru asked.

"She should know….." He said. "…..oh my god…" Sasuke gasped. "….. I pushed her when I was in one of those fights in school…." Sasuke remembered.

"I know…." She said. "…. I wanted to tell you but you couldn't see me." Hikaru said.

"Okay I'm ready for the next scene…." He said taking a deep breath as she changed the scene.

--

"_Sasuke no….." Sakura said pulling his arm. "…..no don't do it." She said. Those guys from the eighth grade were still hitting on her and that was his last straw he was going to have a fight in the middle of the cafeteria and she was trying to help him calm down but nothing was working._

"_Let go Sakura…." Sasuke said pulling his arm but she wouldn't let go. "….let go…" He grabbed his arm out of her grip and pushed her and she fell backwards and onto the floor. She held her still flat stomach and gasped for air._

"_Sakura…." Ino said running to her side. "….are you okay?" She asked._

"_Sasuke stop this is troublesome and you'll make a scene…." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto tried to hold him back. "…..this won't solve anything…."_

"_Yeah Teme…listen to Shikamaru for once…." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him and flipped him with one arm and Naruto felt like he broke it from the sudden impact on the right side._

"_Na…Naruto- Kun….." Hinata gasped running to him and cradled his head in her lap. He was unconscious._

_Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widen when Sasuke punched him in the nose and he went sliding a good 10 feet before coming to a complete stop. "Shikamaru…." Ino said running to go see if he was okay but Shikamaru got up with his fingers pinching his nose to stop the nose bleed._

_Sakura looked at them and back at Sakura. She ran to him and held his arm tight. "Sasuke stop…" She cried. "….this is madness…you can't solve your problems like this…" Sasuke looked at her and pushed her again but this time she hit a table and then fell to the ground. Sasuke looked around him and shook his head. What was he thinking? They're right….this won't solve anything….it'll only make the situation worse. He looked at Sakura and she was sitting there with her wide green eyes….crying. "Sakura…." He said walking towards her but when he took two steps she wrapped her arms around her stomach and moved back. "…. Sakura…." He said again kneeling down to touch her knee. "…. I……" He started but she covered her ears and looked the other way. _

"_Don't talk to me…." She said, crying. She was so scared. Sasuke walked closer to her and she screamed. "…don't come near me…" _

_Sasuke looked at Naruto….he was screaming in pain. He looked at Shikamaru….blood all over his shirt and his nose was still bleeding. Not knowing what to do he turned and ran out of the school._

_--_

Sasuke's eyes widen. "She didn't lose the baby did she?" He asked Hikaru.

"Well…." Hikaru said as she made a face and Sasuke knew there was something wrong. "… I could tell you that but I'd be lying…"

"Oh my god…." He said. "….. I didn't know what came over me….she lost the baby and it's my fault…"

"You have three more minutes until midnight…." She said and his eyes widen. He has to live….he has to make things right or he will die.

"You have to let me live to make things right again…" He begged. "…..please….. I'm begging you…. I'll go and apologize to them…."

"You know…this is the first time you ever begged for forgiveness…" She said. "…..come on Sasuke you can do better than that…..you know that when the clock strikes twelve I'll have no choice than to take you away from this world forever…." She said as a giant clock appeared and it said 11:58 pm and he doesn't have much time left before he has to leave and he'll never see Sakura, his family and his friends ever again and he'll never have a chance to apologize to everyone and it'll all be his fault. "…..one minute left." She said.

"Please…" Sasuke said. "….I know I've been an asshole to everyone but I learned my lesson now and I'm sorry…." He said as the clock struck 12 midnight the numbers turning red. Sasuke looked at the clock and back to her.

"Time to go Sasuke…." She said.

"No…." Sasuke said. "….let me live…please…." He said as everything went white.

"Hello Sasuke…." Sasuke heard a voice and then saw Sakura standing in front of him smiling at him.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said running to her but every time he gets closer she seems to get farther and farther away. "…..SAKURA…."

There was a beeping noise in the background. He opened his eyes to see light shining in them until his vision got clear…..he was in the hospital. He felt someone holding his hand. He looked to the right to see Sakura crying. "Sakura…." He whispered with the oxygen mask over his face. She looked at him and cried more. "…don't cry…"

"Oh god Sasuke…." She jumped up and hugged him. "…… I thought you were going to die…." She said before pulling back and putting her hand to her stomach and more tears spilled out of her eyes. The feeling of happiness was gone. "…… I wanted to tell you for the longest time…."

"That you were pregnant?" He asked taking off the oxygen mask and her eyes widen.

"How….how did you know?" She asked.

"You've been craving weird food for a month…." He said reaching over to grab her hand…trying to make her feel better. "….please stop crying…." He said and she looked at him. "…. I'm back and I'm never leaving you again…" He smiled. "...Sakura I'm sorry about everything…you lost the baby and it was all my fault…" He said. "…I…I…" He struggled. He hasn't said those three words for a very long time and it is hard for him to say them now. "…I…lo… I love you….very much Sakura…" He said and she smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke…" She cried as she leaned down and hugged him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke pulled her closer no matter how much it hurts him with all the bandages around him. Sasuke looked behind her head and his eyes widen. Hikaru was standing there. Although it looks like a dream it was true….he wasn't dreaming at all. He was the only person who can hear and see her.

The angel smiled. "I hope I don't see you for another 70 years from now Sasuke Uchiha…" She said to him as she slowly disappeared with a soft laugh.

Sasuke just….smiled.

--

Thanks for reading this one-shot and I just hope that you enjoyed it and leave a review if it's not too much trouble.

--aprilfreak101

Disclaimer: No claims towards Naruto or such


End file.
